La pasion de saturno para la luna
by Alejazmin Kou Malfoy
Summary: One shot - yuri: La Neo Reina Serenity y la Pequeña Dama sostienen una plática la cual hará que la joven princesa recuerde la pasión que Saturno sintió por ella. Este finc participa en el reto del grupo Constelación estelar, contiene lemon yuri,


Hola chicas, les traigo mi historia de pareja crack, para el reto del grupo constelación estelar. Todo los personajes le perteneces a la creadora Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso por diversión.

 **LA PASIÓN DE SATURNO PARA LA LUNA**

Estaba la neo reina, con su hija en el salón de el té, teniendo una charla sobre los últimos detalles de su boda con Helios, cuando la Neo Reina le pregunto a la ya no tan pequeña dama.

\- ¿Eres todavía virgen?

La joven casi se atraganta con el té que tenía en ese momento en la boca.

\- Mamá pero que cosas dice, claro que si, lo soy - afirmó, aunque su cuerpo se estremeció, y trato de ocultar un pequeño rubor en su rostro, no por la pregunta que le hizo su madre, si no por el recuerdo que tuvo la joven.

 _Flash back_

Dos años atrás en el palacio se celebra el cumpleaños número 19 de la futura sucesora de Tokio de Crystal, quien estaba feliz en la fiesta puesto que es día, el gobernante de Elisión le había propuesto matrimonio delante de todos los invitados.

Por tal motivo bebió y bebió de mas; Estando bailando con Helios se empezó a sentir mal, se disculpo y se retiró a su habitación a descansar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al llegar a su cuarto, se encontró con su mejor amiga. la regente de Saturno, sentada en la cama.

Se sorprendió, al verla ahí sentada.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?, pregunto la pelirrosa

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando una vez me preguntaste que se sentiría amar a una persona del mismo sexo? Ahora te lo puedo decir.

Al escuchar esto la joven sintió una opresión en el pecho y sus piernas le flaquearon.

\- Si, lo recuerdo. Fue el día que te dije que Helios se me declaró y me dio mi primer beso en su forma humana. Pero yo no sentí es magia que mi mamá ha dicho que se siente cuando te lo dan. Además no siento amor por él, más bien, es gratitud desde aquella vez que nos ayudó en el pasado, y además me dijiste que amabas a otra persona pero no sabrías si ella te correspondería.

\- Si, también lo recuerdo. Ahora te puedo decir con toda seguridad que esa persona me va a corresponder.

\- Pero, ¿tu no sabes quien es? ¿O si?

\- ¡Claro que si! , Rini, eres tu - dijo Hotaru. Al escuchar esto a rini se le fue el color de el rostro.

Con esa seguridad que la caracterizaba se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde todavía se encontraba su amiga recargada en la puerta. Tanto era su estado de asombro, que no se percato en que momento Hotaru fue junto a ella y la apresó contra ella.

\- Eso no es cierto Hotaru, no soy yo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como me miras o cómo te pones cuando un chico se me acerca? ¡Esos son celos de amiga! - añadió alarmada la pelirrosa

\- Me da miedo que te lastimen esos imbéciles - la pelinegra habló despacio.

Dicho esto, la regente de saturno le dio un beso, el cual hizo que la joven pelirrosa saliera de su estado de asombro para poder reaccionar y contestar aquel beso.

Si era cierto que su mejor amiga la amaba aprovecharía la oportunidad para demostrable que ella también la amaba.  
Fue un beso tierno pero a la vez lleno de pasión y de muchos sentimientos, así la joven de cabellos cortos fue dibujando un camino de besos húmedos en el cuello de amiga, la cual empezó a sentir ese fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y s entre sus pliegues que ya se humedecían.

Con cada beso soltaba un suspiro,que para Hotaru era música para sus oídos, y el deseo por explorar el cuerpo de su amante en ese momento aumentaba en gran manera.

Así la condujo hasta la cama, en donde se separaron por falta de aire.

\- ¿Esta segura princesa que quiere hacer esto?

\- Claro que si mi querida Hotaru. Contigo quiero aprender que es la pasión.

La pelinegra ñevanto a Rini de la cama para poderla desvestir; corrió el cierre del vestido y lo deslizó por ese cuerpo el cual al verlo se veía maravillosamente bien, iluminado por la luz de la luna, parecía un ángel.

Sintiendo ambas jóvenes del rubor en sus rostros, Hotaru contempló el cuerpo de Rini: su piel nívea, esos pecho, sus pezones erguidos de la excitation y entre sus piernas un brillo que anunciaba que esta lista para lo que venia, pero Rini no se quedó en desventaja e hizo lo mismo con Hotaru. Estando desnuda las dos, Hotaru se acerco y se inclino hasta Rini , y empezó a lámer ese rico néctar que corría en por sus muslos hasta llegar a su femidad de su amante, le separó un poco más las piernas y así poder internarse y poder degustar con más calma y a su antojo las mieles que Rini le daba.

Al sentir eso, Rini arqueo la espalda y interno la manos en la cabellera negra y espesa de la moracha, como si no quisiera que dejara su labor.

Así con su amiga entre sus piernas la guió hasta la cama para darle más acceso, mientras Hotaru jugueteaba, mordisqueaba y lamia el centro de su amiga, sintió que cuerpo de Rini se empezaba a convulsionar por el primer órgasmo que tenía. Ccuando le llego Hotaru se sintió en la gloria misma al probar esas mieles que ella le había ocasionado, levantó la vista a hacia Rini, y miro en sus ojos el hambre de sexo que todavía había en ella, se subió en la cama para quedar a su altura y poder besarla con tanta pasión y deseo que ellas se tenían.

Para no quedarse atrás, Rini descendió hasta su seno al cual se pego como bebé quisiera ser amantado, con cada lamida y mordida que le daba sentía como su amiga se movía debajo de ella, le acarició las muslos, y llevo su mano hasta los pliegues de su amiga, y empezó a frotar sus dedos sobre sus centro a lo cual Hotaru disfrutaba de cada sensación , soltaba pequeño gemidos, mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo en su seno y en su centro de la joven. Así se mantuvo un tiempo hasta que sintió que su amante se acercaba al orgamoo.

Bajo hasta su centro y gustosa se tomó las mieles que ella le dio, luego decidió introducir su dedo y al internarlo, soltó un gemidos al sentir como su amiga recibía con gusto al intruso y sentirlo tan resbaladizo hizo que tuviera otro orgasmo a lo cual Hotaru le puso la mano en su zona, para de ahí llevársela a la boca con todos los fluidos de Rini.

Después de ese segundo orgasmo, ambas se besaron y se acomodaron en una posición donde sus partes íntimas se encontrarán y se movieron a un compás lento que poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo de los movientos y se saciaron otra vez.

Ambas se quedaron un rato así juntas para luego quedarse abrazadas, darse un baño, el cual tardo más de lo normal y así regresar a la fiesta.

 _Fin del flash back_

\- ¿Que pasa Rini? Por un momento te quedaste pensativa, hija - dijo la neo reina

\- Nada mamá solo estaba pensando en las cosas de la boda y las locuras de la tía Mina para la despedida de soltera.

 _Fin_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí mi locura, y como dice Gregorio levanto el guante para con el sobre su finc.  
Espero sus jitomatazos  
Besos


End file.
